


Towers Fall

by hope_solo20



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Pet Play, Polydiamonds - Freeform, Sex, Spanking, Threesome, after pink, yellow is bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: Even a tyrant with great power has a weakness





	Towers Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut...that’s it! I wrote this originally for a discord chat that I absolutely love!!! So enjoy the lewdness!! Don’t be afraid to leave a like or a comment! I promise to start chapter 3 of the A Bond that Cannot be Broken

“Are you excited white? Today you get to be bottom…” Blue trailed her lips on White’s neck, staring from the top and working her way down to her collarbone. 

“Of course I am, I love changing our roles in the bedroom. It’s always a fun opportunity.” White laid back and enjoyed being pampered by blue’s kisses. 

Both diamonds were waiting in a secret chamber all three, yellow, white, and blue, of them knew about. When pink was still around, they would go here to conjugate; a safe place that pink could not walk in and be traumatized.

Blue and White sat nude on a oversized pillow; a canopy hanged over it. The room was set up to meet each kink the diamonds had or wanted to try. For blue, a shower room and restraints that were mounted to the wall; strong enough for a diamond. For white, whips, chains, and toys; a drawer worth exploring. And for yellow, almost the same thing as white, but with more outfits and rope. All of the diamonds enjoyed using what was in the room, it was a place to de-stress on a rough day. 

“What is taking yellow so long? I gave her a pep talk before I came here,” she looked at white and smiled, “even some warming up”

Both diamonds howled with laughter. Just then, the doors opened to reveal yellow diamond. She was stark naked, her boots and gloves were the only things that covered that toned body. In her hand she held a bag; the other two were very curious. 

“My diamond, we have been waiting for you all day. We are in desperate need of your touch~” blue purred; she got on her knees and crawled away from the oversized cushion.

White followed as suit, “please my diamond, if you don’t mind, please play with us?”

Yellow diamond walked to the table they had and placed her bag down, she used her authority voice, “if you two want something, you have to give first. You can’t just ask for something without paying a price”. 

Yellow snapped her fingers towards blue, “blue come here and get on your knees”

The azure diamond stifled back a giggle as she stood to make her way to yellow diamond, “as you wish, my diamond” 

“Blue, really?” 

“Sorry, you look so cute when you try and act tough,” she smiled, “okay, okay, I’m ready my diamond.” Blue took to here knees.

Yellow placed the collar around blue; attaching a leash once it was properly secure. She pulled blue along with her as she made her way to the opposite side of the room where white was waiting patiently on the pillow.

“As for you pet, follow me” she pointed at white diamond.

White followed behind. They walked to the other side of the room, a pair of restrains hang on the wall; two pairs for each of the diamonds height. Yellow locked white’s wrist into the lower ones, which made her fall to her knees. Yellow walked back to grab a crop from the bag. 

“Now, you two will serve me until I’m satisfied. Then and only then will you be rewarded. If not, you will be punished.” She bright the crop down in the other had, “get to it sluts” 

With blue and white both on their knees, they started to serve their master. Both of them started to kiss opposite thighs, working their way up to the heat that would grant them an orgasm later. They took their tongues and traced the outside of yellow’s labia; they could feel yellow shaking with anticipation above. They both started to work on her. White focused on her entrance as blue focused on her clit, both didn’t have any mercy on her; they knew what would drive her crazy

“F-fuck,” yellow murmured as she tried to keep her composure. Her blush on her face could have shined brighter than white herself. 

Both of the diamonds who were serving her smiled. Blue suckled and lapped at her clit even more, circling it and then given it a suck; just to start the process over again. White moved her tongue in and out of yellow, keeping a steady rhythm as she more of yellow’s juices flowed in her mouth.

After a couple of more perfect laps and thrust, yellow collapsed. She caught herself on the wall and ended up falling to here knees; she dropped the leash and the crop. Blue stood to grab her

“Really yellow?” Blue giggled, “was it that good?” Blue held her as she still sat on the floor. At the same time she unlocked one of White’s cuffs.

“Our sunshine did the best she could, it’s not her fault that she gets sensitive easily. She is a bottom at heart” White smirked but took yellow’s chin with her free hand, “we just need to teach her how a real dom does it, what do you say blue?” 

Blue took off her collar and began to fasten it to yellow, “I say that’s an excellent idea”

Yellow was in trouble now...but was she really?

Once white was free from the wall, she took yellow by the hands and smiled. As quick as that happened, she placed her hand around her throat and gave it a squeeze.

“You will do what I and your other mistress says, otherwise...well, let’s not get there. Now walk to the pillow and lay on your stomach .”

Yellow blushed, she felt wetter, “yes white.”

Blue picked up the crop and brought down on yellow’s ass, “yes what?”

The stinging sensation made her blush worse, “AH! Yes, my diamonds” 

“Good, now walk.” Blue’s tone was harsh and almost cold.

Yellow diamond made it to the pillow and did what she was told. She laid on her stomach and placed her hands by her side. 

“Good girl, now,” white diamond sat in front of yellow, her legs were opened nice and wide, “get to work while blue here takes care of you from behind, however, don’t get distracted or I will have to punish you like the slut you are.”

“Yes, my diamond.”

Yellow brought her head down between whites legs and got to work. Just like blue and white, yellow worked her way through white’s heat with expertises. She sucked and licked around her clit. Making sure to switch every now and then. 

As she was getting comfortable with her task, she felt two prodding fingers at her entrance. Yellow tossed her head back when she began to feel those fingers invade her. Moaning and trying to gain friction, yellow couldn’t concentrate on the cunt in front of her.

“What did I say about getting distracted?! You can’t even follow the simplest of orders!” White shouted, “I warned you about this and here you are…” she took yellow’s chin, “now you’re gonna have to pay”

White got up and went to her special drawer. Yellow tried to get up but was forced down by blue’s foot.

“And where do you think you’re going love? We aren’t done with you yet.” Blue smirked as she forced yellow back to her stomach. 

Blue made her way up to yellow’s ear, she dropped her role for a second, “how are you holding up sweetheart? Are you okay?” She whispered. 

Yellow nodded, “I’m better than okay, I remember our safe word if we need to stop.”

“Which is….”

“Kiwi” yellow answered

“Good gem” she kissed her forehead

White came back with some rope, a flogger, and a vibrator. With yellow on her stomach, she tied her hands together so that they laid above her. 

White handed the flogger to blue, “would you care to do the honors?”

“Of course, this is my favorite part.” Blue smirked as she ran her fingers through the multiple strands of leather. 

White turned her attention to yellow. “Now listen her and listen good. You have 20 hits to get through and if you do well, you will get a pleasurable reward after. You must count every time you get hit, or it won’t count; understand?”

“Yes my diamond.”

Blue brought down the flogger onto yellow.

“AHH! One, my diamond”

She did it again.

“Two, my diamond!”

Blue bestowed all 20 of the hits, all while white kept hold of her restraints, smirking each time the diamond below moaned out the numbers; each time she moaned in pain, but it was damn pleasurable. 

Once all 20 hits were placed, the bruises on yellow’s ass were a sight to see. The blush on her face was also such a sight; the burning of gold plastered on her entire face.

Yellow looked up at white for approval, something, anything. Well her anything was White’s fully erect tentacle swaying side to side in anticipation. 

“Very good pet, you survived. I am a diamond of my word, so you will receive your reward.”

White helped yellow turn over and place her on her back. The stinging sensation was enough to make yellow wince at the pain. Soon though, that pain was faded by pleasure. Blue’s tongue ran over her breast and across each nipple, erecting them even more. 

Blue looked down at yellow’s heat.

“Well, I think someone liked their punishment. You soaked the pillow and your tentacle came out play. And we know that tentacle takes a lot to coax out...am I wrong?”

Yellow said nothing, she just turned away to look to the side of her.

“Of course I’m not.” She spat; she gave a devilish smile.

White was brought to her knees and lined herself at yellow’s entrance. She just moved it enough so that the tip sat in, teasing yellow even more. 

Yellow tried to force her hips down onto that length, but was stop by White’s hands.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know that won’t do. Good sluts beg for what the want...what do you want my dearest?”

“Y-you inside me.” Yellow huffed out.

“If that’s all you want,” white thrust herself inside her and hauled all movements, “then that’s what you’ll receive.”

Yellow moaned and tossed her head back, exposing her neck to blue which she took as an invite. Kissing, sucking, and biting her way up her throat.

Yellow knew if she wanted to release tonight, she would have to give white what she was looking for

“No! No! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me senseless and ragged. Make me come over and over again with your tentacle! Please! Please! I need…ahhhh”

Her sentence was short as white started to thrust into her.

“Oh I know what you need, I just wanted to hear you say it like that.” 

White thrusted into yellow over and over again, picking up speed each time. Her tentacle found the perfect spot each time she would thrust back in. Yellow’s head was spinning, she was in pure bliss, but she didn’t know how long she would last. 

Well both diamonds lasted about 5 minutes. With a couple more thrust, yellow finally came. Her tentacle was dripping after that; it laid on her stomach. White followed behind, not taking to long either. She came inside of yellow with a swift thrust. Pushing all of her in as she pumped her seed. 

Both of them looked frozen; they were in a haze, but white held a shit eating grin.

“And that is how domination is done my dear sunshine” she pulled out of yellow and traced her hand over her cheek. “How do you feel?”

All yellow could do is mumble incoherent words which made blue giggle at the sight. 

Blue bent down to kiss yellow, “you did so well love, I’m proud of you.” 

~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes of recharging yellow sat up and white embraced her. Yellow’s body was covered in marks, but she enjoyed each one as they were made with love. 

As white held her, she kissed the top of yellow’s head and then whispered into her ear..

“Now let’s put your lesson to the test on our lovely blue diamond, what do you say?” 

Both diamonds looked at blue and smiled. Blue looked back and blushed, She knew she was in for it, yet she was excited. She smiled and got back on all fours.

“I’m ready to serve, my diamonds”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! Let me know what if a should continue!


End file.
